


Smiles, baring teeth

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Biting, Frottage, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Pegging, Siblings, Voyeurism, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With just her chestnut curls and a hint of her rosy skin peeking out, she could have passed for her brother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles, baring teeth

Renly laughed as the ladies half-dragged him into the bedchamber. He had one arm slung over Lady Merryweather's shoulders, while the other raised his goblet of honeywine in a joyous salute that wound up splashing the carpet and several of the guests. He had drunk a great deal that night, expecting he might use it as excuse if he struggled to perform, but instead he felt only a heady excitement, though he knew he would likely pay for it in the morning. Margaery was waiting for him in the wide feather bed, and she blushed when they tugged off his smallclothes - all that he was still wearing of his wedding finery - and drew the blankets up higher over her breasts. With just her chestnut curls and a hint of her rosy skin peeking out, she could have passed for her brother. The thought stirred Renly's cock, and Taena Merryweather must have noticed his growing excitement, for her smile broadened and her hands lingered on him longer than was strictly necessary for disrobing him.

The women bundled Renly into the bed with his newly-minted wife, shouting lewd words of encouragement. When Renly took the girl in his arms and kissed her, they cheered more loudly still. After what seemed a terribly long time, the door finally closed behind the last of the guests, and the sounds of merriment retreated down the corridor. Margaery released him from her embrace and sat up, smiling. "I have a surprise for you," she told her husband.

Renly was puzzled, but intrigued. "Oh, what is it?"

"You can come out," she called softly, "everyone's left now." And, to Renly's surprise, Loras stepped out from behind a wall hanging, a smile to match his sister's on his handsome face.

Renly thought, not for the first time, how fortunate it was that Margaery had proven so understanding about his relationship with her brother. Many women might have wept, or threatened, or deluded themselves into thinking that his preferences would change with marriage. Margaery, already well aware of her brother's inclinations, had simply accepted the truth with a kind, understanding smile. Renly intended to do his duty and father a child on her in due course, but it seemed that tonight at least, she had other plans.

Renly wondered if, having orchestrated this surprise for him, Margaery would quietly slip into the adjacent servant's quarters to sleep, leaving her brother and her husband to entertain themselves. But she showed no signs of departing, even once Loras joined them in the bed, and it seemed impolite to ask her to do so. He gave her a curious look, hoping that she might give him some hint of her intentions, but she only smiled enigmatically back at him. He cleared his throat, growing slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, don't mind me," Margaery said. "I'll just watch."

Renly glanced at Loras, who only shrugged with a smile that mirrored his sister's. He looked back at his young wife. He could hardly cast her out of bed, or refuse what she asked of them, especially since she had so obviously arranged this as a treat for him. It was a harmless enough request, he supposed - perhaps the girl was simply curious about what two men could possibly do together. And the considerable quantity of wine he had consumed during the wedding dinner made it easier for him to smile back and agree.

At first he felt slightly self-conscious as he kissed Loras, though it was something he had done dozens of times before. Never with an observer though, and especially not such an eager one. Margaery leaned closer, even going so far as to toss the blankets back below their knees so that she could see their bodies pressed close together. Loras seemed unfazed by the strange situation - his cock was hard as usual, though that was almost inevitable at his age - and Renly wondered just what the two of them had planned. Soon, however, his lover's growing impatience drove any doubts out of his mind, and he responded more enthusiastically, letting Loras press him back onto the bed and straddle his hips, so their cocks rubbed against one another, hot and aching, each time they moved.

"Are you going to suck him now, Loras?" Margaery's voice interrupted his reverie. All right, so perhaps she knew at least that much about what men might do together in bed, Renly thought. The girl was clearly less innocent than she appeared - her brother must have provided her with more detailed explanations than he'd imagined.

"Is that what you want to see, sister?" Loras asked, grinning, and ran his hands down Renly's chest, slow and teasing.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, one finger circling her own nipple. "Use your tongue on him, get him nice and ready."

Renly barely had time to think _Ready for what?_ before Loras slid down his body and took his cock between his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Margaery's face, her cheeks blushing pink and brown eyes wide, but he couldn't bring himself to think about her too much, not when Loras was tending to him so expertly. The softness of his lips was a delicious torment, and the slick strokes of his tongue made Renly catch his breath and tighten his fists around the bedclothes. His hips jerked involuntarily as his lover took him wholly into his mouth, but he tried to keep from thrusting too vigorously, lest Loras choke. No fear of that, however - the young man could swallow his length nearly entire, so smoothly that Renly had to struggle to keep from spilling his seed down his throat too quickly. It wouldn't do for Margaery's show to be cut short, after all, he thought, and laughed to himself, though it came out as more of a gasp.

"You like it when my brother does that, don't you..." Margaery's voice was soft against his ear. He could do nothing but nod - words seemed unable to take form. "Close your eyes," she ordered him. Renly, for once, did as he was told. He felt the mattress sink and shift as bodies moved around him, a moment's breath of chill air on his cock, and then he was once more being sucked by a pair of warm lips, felt the slightest graze of a tooth against his head, exquisite and nerve-wracking all at once. Without permission, he opened his eyes, but his view was blocked by two thick curtains of matching brown curls, as brother and sister both bent over him, taking turns at licking and sucking him. He wasn't sure whether Margaery or Loras was wrapped around him at any given moment, and he found that, just then, with the heat of lust overtaking him, it didn't matter. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he thrust into whichever mouth was open and hungriest for him, and came down either his wife's throat or her brother's.

"Oh, over so quickly?" he heard Margaery murmur a few seconds later.

"Don't worry," Loras reassured her. "He'll be ready again soon." Renly wasn't sure how to respond to this frank discussion of his capabilities, and felt it was best to keep silent. He wasn't sure he would have been able to talk at that precise moment in any case.

When they stretched out on either side of him in the dimly-lit room, he could tell Margaery mainly by the soft press of her breasts, Loras by the still-eager cock jutting against his hip. Loras's hand rested on his still-trembling stomach, while Margaery's was, more shyly, on his arm. He turned to Loras for a kiss, seeking some reassurance in this uncertain territory, and Margaery's hand slid to the middle of his back, gently pushing them closer together. Renly took Loras's cock in his palm, needing no further urging. His skin was soft as velvet, and the heat of him burned like a brand. Loras's long eyelashes cast delicate shadows on his cheekbones as his eyes fluttered shut, and he sighed Renly's name in that way that never failed to make him melt.

Behind him, Margaery was doing something - he could hear her rustling around in one of the chests that held her clothing, feel the movement as she returned to the bed, but he was far too distracted by Loras to wonder what she could be up to. It was only when he felt her fingers, slick with rose-scented oil, begin to slide between the cheeks of his arse, that he gave a startled cry. "Shh," she whispered, even as Loras held him steady, and then she was pressing into him, inside him, and it felt so wonderful that he cried out again, this time with pleasure. "Good?" Margaery asked, and Renly moaned, which seemed to be enough encouragement for her to push deeper. Loras kissed him, their tongues intertwined, and continued thrusting against his hand. The combination of sensations from all sides roused him once more, and he felt his cock stir back to life.

"See, I told you so," Loras said to his sister over Renly's shoulder, and Renly heard her breathless little laugh. At that moment he would gladly have thrown them down to the bed and fucked first one and then the other, indifferent to whether he was sheathed in arse or cunt, only wanting to be inside them, either of them, both of them. But before he could even try, Margaery produced her final surprise for the evening.

"Look at me," she told him. "I want you to see this." A little reluctantly, Renly rolled over and saw that, strapped to her hips, was a finely carved and polished wooden shaft. He wondered whether it was something she'd already owned, or whether she'd had it made just for the occasion, but couldn't bring himself to ask. Normally the sight of her high, round breasts would have held little interest for him, but juxtaposed with the unexpected sight of the false cock between her legs, the contrast gave him an unfamiliar thrill. "You can pretend I'm him if you want," she said, still smiling. "Like you did when you said the wedding vows today. I could see it in your eyes." And there was no kindness in that smile now, only a too-wise understanding and bared teeth that gleamed in the firelight.

"It's like you get to have two of me now," Loras teased, trying to lighten the mood once more. And so Renly, wondering just what sort of woman he had married, turned over to let his wife fuck him. Her manhood slid in easily, and, though not as flexible or responsive as the real thing, it nevertheless fulfilled its purpose admirably, so much so that Renly found himself gasping her name around her brother's cock when her teeth dug into his shoulder and he came for the second time that night. It left him both drained and unsettled, and he fell almost at once into a fitful doze.

Late at night, he woke to hear them whispering to one another, their matching faces outlined by the rosy glow of the hearth, each chestnut curl edged with fire. Renly pulled the pillow over his ears, deciding he'd rather not know what they were talking about, or what they might have done together while he slept. By morning, Loras was gone, and Margaery had hidden all evidence of the previous night's sins. Sleeping there, with the barest hint of a smile on her lips, she looked just as innocent as he'd once, foolishly, imagined her to be. Rubbing his shoulder, which still bore the marks of her teeth, Renly could only hope that, as the years passed, they would neither of them come to regret this unusual marriage they'd embarked upon.


End file.
